Eldrac
|gender = Male |tv series = Inhumans *''Those Who Would Destroy Us'' *''The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' *''...And Finally: Black Bolt'' |actor = Moses Goods |status = Deceased }} Eldrac was one of the Inhuman residents of Attilan. After his Terrigenesis, he merged with a wall and gainded the ability to teleport people to any location. When Attilan's protective dome had been compromised by Maximus, Eldrac helped the remaining Inhumans to escape to Earth, however he was seemingly destroyed, as the dome collapsed on top of him. Biography Threatened Eldrac was approached by Auran who was seeking passage to Earth in order to track down Medusa. When Eldrac refused due to the process being painful for him, Auran threatened his entire family, saying that she will kill them if he did not cooperate. He grudgingly opened a portal for her but she was hesitant to enter it, reminding him of the threat on his family, saying that she would follow through on the threat if he did anything to harm her whilst inside the portal. Eldrac complied and teleported her to Earth, only to leave her legs stuck in stone when she arrived.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Sending Auran's Reinforcements Maximus ordered Eldrac to transport Pulsus, Locus, Flora, Sakas and Mordis on Earth, as a back-up for Auran.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Later, Eldrac was once again asked by Maximus to send backup to Auran as she had lost half of her teammates and needed more people to fight the Inhuman Royal Family. Among the miners chosen to be teleported thanks to Eldrac was Loyolis.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Left in Ruins When Maximus triggered the collapse of the protective dome surrounding Attilan in an attempt to keep the throne, Crystal required Eldrac's help to evacuate the city as Lockjaw could not deal with it on his own. Eldrac agreed to help and painfully endured the teleportation of hundreds of Inhumans towards Earth. Later, as the city was falling into ruins, Eldrac managed to emerge one last time from his already half-destroyed wall and provided Black Bolt with an escape, thus achieving the evacuation. The building then collapsed on Eldrac, killing him.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt Powers and Abilities Powers Eldrac is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. onto the Earth.]] *'Portal Physiology': Eldrac is somehow fused with a wall and can open a way into it to transport others where they want to go. However the process is painful for him and Auran had to threaten his family for him to cooperate. **'Portal Manipulation': He appears to be able to influence the location in which they are teleported, as he purposely left Auran's legs in stone as a punishment for threatening him and his family. He can also open multiple portals at a time and send people to the same or different locations simultaneously. **'Transformation': After undergoing Terrigenesis, Eldrac was fused with a wall in which he apparently can sort of transform and revealing his face to others or going dormant by hiding in a wall. Relationships Allies *Inhuman Royal Family **Black Bolt - Former King **Medusa - Queen **Crystal **Karnak **Gorgon Enemies *Auran *Maximus - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Eldrac the Door was transformed into a large, architectural-like, disembodied head after Terrigenesis and is able to create portals inside his mouth. Unlike his Marvel Cinematic Universe counterpart, he is no longer able to speak. *Eldrac's method of teleportation is very similar to that of the Monolith, although with the stone breaking apart and liquidizing rather than fully becoming fluid. References External Links * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Maximus